Forbidden
by Mettlei
Summary: Kakashi definitely had a fetish... that fetish being...Sasuke. Graphic Yaoi. Kakashi/Sasuke. Shota.


_Warnings: yaoi. OOC-ness. Shota. Dirty talk. And it is graphic, dirty and detailed... I'm serious._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: Kakashi/Sasuke..._

_An: it's really dirty... please heed that and don't complain afterwards._

_...Forbidden..._

Kakashi sighed walking down the dirt road to his usual training with the Uchiha rebel... ever since he had been assigned to work with the team seven... ever since his eyes fell on Sasuke... the rebellious stubborn arrogant and cold Sasuke Uchiha, he knew he's screwed.

He definitely had a fetish... that fetish being... well how to put it... Sasuke.

Because yes, the guy maybe had a terrible attitude and the boy surely treated everyone like lower beings... for example Naruto who longed to be Sasuke's friend... or the naïve girl Sakura who had childishly fallen for Sasuke's looks and his cold demeanour... the thing was that Kakashi seriously doubted that Naruto and Sakura realise the level of Sasuke's... maturity, mentally of course, physically the boy looked still so very boyish.

Kakashi being a respectable teacher and of high rank ninja tried his very best to ignore Sasuke's looks and concentrate on the boys ninja talent and skill... try that when you have to watch the boy getting out of the river all wet and dripping water after a good swim... actually he was sure that the boy noticed his excitement once... it was after one of those swim sessions when he was busying himself with a book as usual, or more like he was just pretending to read the book.

So, he was shifting his eyes watching Sasuke swim and then when Naruto got out of the water spluttering about Sakura's wet forms the girl blushed and darted behind a bush to dress up or to change or whatever, not that Kakashi cared, Naruto did care though... so then Kakashi watched Sasuke get out of the water, the small frame shaking slightly from the chilly water, Sasuke's raven coloured bangs dripping and the pale skin shimmering with droplets of water...

When he noticed Sasuke's big black eyes on him he averted his eyes back on his book, keeping calm... he looked up when Sasuke gasped faintly... it got his full attention, yes, Sasuke was staring on his crotch and then the black eyes darted to his eye... he watched amused the boys pale cheeks flood with blood so fiercely that he thought Sasuke will start to bleed through them, Sasuke's black eyes widened slightly... then the boy seeing his calm expression licked the lower lip nervously and then seemingly snapped out of it walking past him... calmly... calmly was the way Sasuke did nearly everything.

"An Interesting book, eh?" was what Sasuke said, that way shocking him slightly... not that he had to come up with an answer because Sasuke was gone.

Thinking back on it, the hell he liked Sasuke's reaction, those flushed cheeks were lovely. He sighed again nearing the clearing in which he was supposed to meet with his little sex obsession.

The fact that Sasuke had aged a bit now didn't help... now Sasuke's raven locks had grown longer and reached to the boys shoulders and the black outfit... the black shorts and black shirt... the boy was simply irresistible and how he managed to resist so far he had no clue.

It was even harder after Sasuke had his first encounter with Orochimaru in the woods... Orochimaru who had openly stated that he wanted Sasuke... Kakashi maybe didn't show it but he was _seething_.

Orochimaru had put a curse on Sasuke's body... saying that the Uchiha would go to him regardless... Kakashi was determined to stop it... when he had asked Sasuke how the boy felt about it Sasuke had shrugged, that's when he grabbed Sasuke's arm and spun the boy around.

He had calmly asked. "Sasuke, I don't think you realise what Orochimaru meant with having your body... it wouldn't just be to possess it for himself, first he would try you out... in all ways possible..." when he had said it he watched his words sink in... Sasuke's black eyes widened slightly, cheeks blushed crimson and the plump lips parted, that's when Kakashi thought that now Sasuke realised in what way the criminal Orochimaru wanted Sasuke... and then all the blood left Sasuke's face leaving it pale as paper and for the first time since Kakashi knew the kid he saw something like fear flicker in the black orbs.

Sasuke had dryly and kind of in a strained voice croaked out that no matter what happens he won't go willingly to Orochimaru... Kakashi was a bit at ease but he also knew that it will be hard for Sasuke to control the curse as the time goes and Kakashi being a rather experienced and intelligent ninja realised that no matter what Sasuke would do... no matter how hard Sasuke would try... for someone like Sasuke Uchiha there were no happy ending waiting... not in the long shot.

Kakashi knew it... Sasuke had a legacy of hatred... Sasuke was ruined before even the boy had a chance to have a saying in his own future... and Kakashi maybe thought that Sasuke's big black eyes were sexy as hell but he also knew that those eyes are the coldest and most hateful towards the world.

He would try to protect Sasuke... he had already taught the boy nearly everything he knew... even his greatest skill he had thought to Sasuke trusting the boy with it. And knowing that only him and Sasuke knew and used the skill in the whole shinobi world was a great trigger to his pride... he also realised that if Sasuke one day would follow the hate and turn into a criminal to hunt down Itachi... which was believable, Kakashi would have to face his apprentice in a fight... then he would most probably regret the decision to teach Sasuke everything he knew.

Kakashi shook his head trying to not think about the doom and gloom of the ninja world, his smile stayed hidden behind his ninja mask.

"Sasuke...sorry I'm late." he said putting his hand on the back of his head in the usual sheepish manner.

The young raven barely looked at him, then made that 'hn' sound... there was just something about Sasuke's voice... Sasuke's voice was something he couldn't describe... it was soft but it definitely wasn't soft...it was low, but it wasn't low... it was a strong voice, but then it wasn't... somehow melodic... as if you could listen to it all your life and... and it wouldn't be quite enough.

He walked past Sasuke and motioned for the raven to follow him which the boy did. "Where we're going?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi could only hope to interest Sasuke to hear more of that voice.

"Ah, Sasuke, today I'm going to tire you out, to improve your stamina..." and yes, choosing such phrases as ' tire you out' he simply loved to do it. There was a brief silence as Sasuke walked silently beside him.

"Few days ago you said my stamina is just fine."

Kakashi chuckled. "Sasuke... after 'fine' comes 'good' and then 'great'... don't you want to be great?" only Kakashi played with his own words in his head he was sure, Sasuke of course saw only training and battles, that's why he presumed that his words just now might even had offended the arrogant creature and he was right, he heard the boy grunt something under the nose.

"So what you really intended to say saying its fine... was that I suck?"

After those words it really took him all he's worth not to laugh... his grin stayed hidden under his mask though Sasuke was watching him now from the side, the black eyes were sharp, Kakashi knew it.

"I can tell you're grinning under your mask Kakashi sensei."

Of course Sasuke could tell... the clothe maybe hid his appearance but it still couldn't hide if his expression changed dramatically.

"No Sasuke-kun... you don't suck." he chuckled out hoping that Sasuke won't realise why he is so amused... apparently Sasuke didn't.

"So how exactly you're about to tire me out, Kakashi-sensei?"

He almost faltered in his pace... he almost narrowed his eyes... he almost cast a sideways glance at the Uchiha, but didn't... sure he _imagined_ that the heavenly voice was a bit teasing... sure he did.

"Two Chidoris and then cliff claiming Sasuke-kun... and then maybe a bit of sparring on the water."

"Hn..."

They walked for their usual training place where Kakashi observed the boy give his everything to improve his power crushing the stone with the Chidori... and then another Chidori... two were Sasuke's limit... which was extremely good. He approached Sasuke who had crouched down and panted heavily.

"It's good Sasuke-kun..." he assured honestly, Sasuke was his greatest pupil ever and simply a genius, a pure talent and hard worker combined.

He was surprised hearing Sasuke snort through the hard panting.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sasuke apparently was a bit more tired than he let it show which was pretty common for Sasuke, the delicate body fell on the ground it was as if Sasuke fell but tried to mask it as if he had planned to sit down... stubborn creature the boy was, never wanting to show weakness.

"I... want to be... _the best_... not good or great..." Sasuke mumbled, oh that's why the snort.

Kakashi scowled crouching beside Sasuke...

"Sasuke don't you realize, you're still a kid... if you work too hard-..." but of course he was rudely cut off when Sasuke snorted loudly, the black eyes glued on the ground between Sasuke's legs.

"A kid, Kakashi-sensei? I stopped being a kid when I saw my parents killed by my older brother... that was the end of me being kid... so don't give me that crap of me being too young... we both know I'm stronger than most of my seniors and we both know that it's not enough to kill Itachi... that's why... I need to be the best."

Kakashi didn't say anything... this was the longest speech Sasuke had ever got past the rosy lips... and Kakashi knew every word was true... Itachi had taken away Sasuke's childhood, family and maybe Itachi didn't want to, that Kakashi didn't know, but Itachi sure as hell took away Sasuke's future as well... a hate for the same blood can only end with blood.

His hand laid on Sasuke's shoulder, he squeezed only for a millisecond before he removed his hand. God forbid if Sasuke would think he was comforting, the boy would definitely go mental shouting that he didn't need comforting, Kakashi knew Sasuke better than the kid realised, so he stood up.

"Sasuke-kun... get up, I never said you can stop."

His tone was harsh, not a drop of compassion which by the way he did feel for Sasuke... very much so... he could see Sasuke actually flinch at his words but the small form rose up in a heartbeat and the black eyes were glaring at him.

"You said two Chidoris are my limit."

"And that's why you automatically think you are utterly spent after it? Sasuke-kun... you've never tried for the third since I said two is your limit... I want you to try the third one, but I want you to make it half as powerful as the previous ones... go on."

He stepped back not letting Sasuke to say anything overly smart... or to call him an idiot, which Sasuke sometimes did.

Kakashi watched Sasuke straighten up and take the position, then doing the hand seals to form the energy ball... the thousand birds. The chirpy sound appeared and the blue lightning started to form in Sasuke's hand...

Actually Kakashi knew two is Sasuke's limit but he only went so hard on Sasuke when it came to the training because, well because he cared.

Sasuke's pale face was scrunched in concentration as the lightning went bigger and then smaller, Sasuke couldn't control it, panting heavily the raven let the energy disappear from his palm. Sasuke once more did his sit/fall combo connecting the small backside with the ground heavily.

"I-I can't... fuck..." Sasuke panted out looking at his wrist.

"Try again..." he said calmly even though Sasuke looked like he couldn't even stand much less do any skills, the pale flawless face turned to him angered.

"I said I can't!" Sasuke spat out grudgingly.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he put his hand in his pockets. "And I said Sasuke-kun... try again." he made sure it sounds like an order... he didn't give those a lot to Sasuke but whenever he did Sasuke's black eyes widened slightly and the raven did as told... this time too Sasuke stood up shakily and made the hand signs... the lightning appeared though very weak... then went weaker, then Sasuke growled and the lightning got stronger till it formed a ball like form in Sasuke's palm. Sasuke was about to crash it into a stone, the arm made a strike like motion, that's when the Chidori disappeared and Sasuke yelped this time falling on the ground unceremoniously.

He walked over to the unconscious body and scratched his silver haired covered scalp, this wasn't exactly how he would have loved to 'tire Sasuke out' but...

...

He gave Sasuke a grin when the raven opened his eyes after three good hours, Kakashi had carried Sasuke to Sasuke's place and placed him on the bed, ready to leave when the Uchiha regained consciousness.

"You better have a good rest, I'll meet you tomorrow at the first light Sasuke-kun." He said drawing back his hand that just moments ago pulled the covers up to Sasuke's chin restraining from tucking the small body in. Sasuke looked so small and so fragile... Sasuke in his life was so... _overburdened_.

"So...two really is the limit..." Sasuke said and Kakashi was sure he heard Sasuke's voice so weak for the very first time.

"It is for now Sasuke-kun...for now." he retorted smoothly and turned to leave, he did however turn back, Sasuke's eyes darted back to his face, where exactly they looked when he had been facing the other way he didn't know.

"By the way Sasuke-kun... Sakura-chan keeps asking me how you're doing. She is worried about you."

Sasuke snorted in his usual 'I'm an uncaring asshole' manner and then even as much as rolled the black eyes in an annoyed way... that Kakashi saw for the first time, he couldn't help but give a small chuckle. Sasuke now looked somewhere at the ceiling as the raven smoothed the covers.

"It's only my bad luck that she witnessed Orochimaru's attack." Sasuke said grudgingly and Kakashi suddenly went all serious.

"Orochimaru is one of the three great Sannins... she is right being worried about you."

Sasuke's eyes flickered to him for a short moment before they closed... Sasuke's lips twitched forming something like a smirk /creepy smile.

"The great Sannin Orochimaru is trying to bite off something he's not able to chew."

Kakashi had the decency to be awestruck for a while... despite the fact that Sasuke looked so small and fragile on the bed, Kakashi... he really agreed with Sasuke... maybe now at this age, Orochimaru could beat Sasuke without much strain... but say after three years or so... that would be a whole another story... Sasuke's powers grew with each minute and Kakashi knew that Sasuke here will surpass him soon and then it would be only a matter of time for Sasuke to surpass even big-shots like Orochimaru and even Itachi... maybe... if the faith is willing.

"Well, make sure he doesn't get to bite again... the first time he did you ended up pretty messed up."

Sasuke's pale hand unconsciously travelled for the neck junction where Orochimaru's curse seal rested, Orochimaru of course had stuck his snake fangs right in Sasuke's neck... the bastard.

"Kakashi-sensei... umm, w-whenever I touch it, I-I have a very... odd...feeling."

Kakashi walked back beside the bed looking down at the raven, judging from Sasuke's crimson cheeks the 'feeling' was somewhat interesting.

"What kind of odd feeling Sasuke-kun?" he asked noticing Sasuke's black eyes dart around and look at him for the shortest of moments just to glue on the wall.

"Not...sure."

Kakashi leaned over the bed and then sat on the edge facing the distressed Sasuke he pulled the thin wrist away from Sasuke's neck exposing the black mark, his two fingers traced it and when he heard Sasuke gasp sharply he drew the fingers back watching the now red face closely. Sasuke's eyes were wide, Sasuke fidgeted on the bed and the blanket was pulled up to the chin.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"N-nothing! Its fine... nothing!"

"Tell me!" he ordered maybe a bit too harshly, he watched Sasuke's big eyes close shut and stay shut.

"It was Orochimaru who put the curse... you figure it out, how should I know!"

Kakashi didn't say anything, Sasuke was right, he already had figured it out... that would be so handy for Orochimaru once Sasuke would be in that creeps clutches.

He coughed lamely not really sure what should he say or do... "I'm afraid I sealed the curse as best as I could Sasuke-kun...the other things ...I really can't do anything about it, you will have to live with it."

Sasuke never opening his eyes nodded and seemingly waited for him to leave, Kakashi was too busy observing the black mark on the pale and otherwise unblemished neck having to forcefully fight Sasuke who tried to cover himself completely with the blanket.

"Relax... I won't touch it." he smirked noticing Sasuke's eyes pop open at that and watch him closely as he inspected the curse, for no reason actually.

"It hurts..." Sasuke mumbled out barely audible and Kakashi's mouth went dry. For Sasuke to admit that something was painful already was a great deal.

"What hurts Sasuke-kun?"

"The curse... it hurts at nights."

Once more he coughed lamely. "You will have to speak clearly Sasuke, I don't want to make the wrong assumptions." he said making sure his voice sounded more like a master was talking to his student and not a horny pervert to a innocent child.

"Sometimes it gets... I don't know very hot, burning painfully... and then the feeling spreads everywhere, until I can't even breathe."

He listened and shivered... yeah, Orochimaru was a pervert. And Sasuke of course still were beating around the bushes.

He made his usual smiley face and put his hand on the back of his head which he did when he felt a bit awkward. Sasuke however was beet root red.

"Sasuke you're old enough to understand what I mean... so, are you trying to tell me that the curse turns you on?!" judging from the heat wave coming from Sasuke's face he was right, now he just had to imagine Sasuke sleeping alone in his bed and getting hot and bothered... damn.

"Yes, _but_... I mean... I wouldn't mention it... but... maybe... you know some seal to... stop it, because... I can't..." Sasuke mumbled and then pulled the blanket over the red face, if anything Kakashi thought Sasuke's shyness was cute, he chuckled and that made the boy dive back out from under the blanket.

"Don't feel bad Sasuke, its Orochimaru that's sick and twisted, not you." He assured and watched Sasuke sit up on the bed and pull the legs up bending them, putting the pale chin on the knees, Kakashi was wondering is Sasuke sporting an erection right now.

"Yeah, but can you stop it... it's stupid, the stupid curse works even when... when physically unpleasant people touch it on accident." and then Sasuke's eyes went wide again. "Even Sakura..."

Funny how Sasuke said 'even Sakura' because Sakura at least was a girl. And if Sasuke thought Sakura was physically unpleasant...it was almost hilarious.

It wasn't all that easy for him to remain sitting still when he imagined what Sasuke had to do when he had run off from Sakura... imagine Sasuke jacking off... he bit on the inside of his lower lip sure that his mask hid the action from the black shameful eyes.

"I tell you what Sasuke-kun... I'll go and have a word with Tsunade about this..." he batted Sasuke's hand away when it tried to grab his wrist when he stood up. "Don't worry I'll be discreet, I promise..." at that Sasuke relaxed and nodded.

"Right, we'll meet tomorrow then." he said for goodbyes and popped out of the window leaving Sasuke to sleeping or playing. He didn't want to think about it...

...

The next morning after kakashi had had a brief conversation with Tsunade last night he was just walking out of his shower with a towel around his hips and another over his head drying his silver hair and thank god for that, because when the white towel was pressed right on his cheeks to get the wetness off of them he froze in the middle of his living room pressing the piece of clothe on his lower face almost too fiercely.

"Sasuke?!" he exclaimed shocked seeing the lovely boy standing across from him some good five steps. Sasuke's black eyes darting all over his body stopping on his towel covered face.

Thinking frantically how to get to his face mask as quickly and as dignified he could he wondered what his student was doing here.

"I just came to ask what Tsunade say."

Kakashi really didn't like the black eyes narrowing at him.

"Okay, just a minute, let me...err... dress up." He croaked and froze when the delicate body moved closer to him, too close it got worse when Sasuke pulled up on tiptoes trying to face him, a slight almost nonexistent smirk on the plump lips.

"Is there something wrong with your face Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi shivered when the delicate hand grabbed his wrist as if to pull his hands and the towel away to expose his face. Naughty Sasuke!

"Sasuke-kun, stop."He said jerking his hand expecting Sasuke to let it drop instantly... didn't happen, Sasuke only pulled his wrist harder.

"I want to see it Kakashi-sensei."Kakashi barely held in a chuckle. Lovely, how Sasuke sounded so curious like a child over some nature's doing.

"Stop Sasuke-kun...don't be nosy."

At that the boy got a bit angry, Kakashi could see the black eyes narrow the delicate hand left his wrist and Sasuke crossed his arms on the chest. "I'm not being nosy... I want to see your face, that's all, why such mystery, just show me and I will never ask again."

Kakashi relaxed eyeing his student closely and with scrutiny. It already was something if Sasuke so openly admitted that he's interested in something, and truth be told Kakashi had imagined how he would let Sasuke of all people see. Well, there was nothing to it actually he _had_ to imagine showing his face to Sasuke because there wouldn't be kissing if he wouldn't and he did want to kiss even if that was just his imagination. So yea, removing his mask in his fantasies was a normal thing.

"I think the case here is that you think there's something wrong with my face that's why you want to see it Sasuke-kun, let it drop already." With that said he turned but the little devil jumped before him not letting him... okay, this was so odd from Sasuke.

"Show me!"

Uh, an order? Amusing.

"Ne Sasuke-kun... when it comes to me, learn to ask nicely..." he cooed, letting his mind wonder what else he would like for Sasuke to ask nicely of him. And then seeing Sasuke's cheeks go pinkish he wondered what's on the little beauty's mind. His eyes went slightly wider when Sasuke bit on the lower lip... no way, will Sasuke really?

"Please... show me."

He honestly didn't think Sasuke would ask nicely... he honestly didn't.

"Sasuke-kun, since I don't see an easy way out of this lets make a compromise." he croaked and saw the black eyes literally shine up. It took him only a heartbeat to remove one of his hands from his face and grab Sasuke's shoulder and spin him around facing away from him, when Sasuke was facing the wall he removed the towel from his face doing a quick job to wrap it around his students face right on the eyes as a blindfold, Sasuke made a gasping sound and then he turned Sasuke to face him.

"You're allowed to touch." he said and waited what would happen, thrilled by the redness on Sasuke's cheeks, his hands stayed on Sasuke's thin shoulders just to orient Sasuke as to where he was.

"You mean...?"

"Yes, go ahead." he kneeled down, looking up to Sasuke, close so very close, breathing on his students covered chest.

First Sasuke clamped the little white teeth on the lower lip gently, then the thin hands lifted and ghostly crept up to his chest brushing slightly, till pale delicate fingers touched his chin, he held back the shiver and was transfixed to watch Sasuke's face, the parts he could see anyway. The warm fingers moved to the sides kind of cupping his face and the little thumbs started the quest to explore him, brushing his cheeks, an index finger then traced his nose and then there was a thumb on his lips stroking from one corner to the other, the blush on Sasuke's cheeks intensified yet Sasuke didn't stop, just chewed on the lower lip harsher, the little thumbs traced his jaw line carefully, moving an index finger down his throat right till the hollow where the neck ended there Sasuke stopped and went still, the warm hands travelling on his shoulders where they stayed.

Kakashi now knew how it feels when Sasuke is touching and not with intention to hurt. The touches were gentle, unsure. He personally thought the exploring of his face was too short... but Sasuke didn't move away, now in the process to bite the already abused lower lip right off it would seem.

"Well Sasuke-kun... is your curiosity sated?" he asked cursing himself when his voice came out in a whisper, why, he didn't know. Sasuke shaking his head in denial; as soon as the question left his lips surprised him.

"No?" he blurted and the little creature just shook the head in denial more vigorously. Seemed like Sasuke really wanted to see... and just because Sasuke so wanted Kakashi took a deep breath relaxing his facial expression into expressionless or slightly amused, pulled the towel away from Sasuke's eyes in a heartbeat. Smirking when the black orbs opened and blinked few times owlishly till the beautiful eyes went wider roaming his face...and roaming... and roaming.

Sasuke's cheeks literally flared up and he was so damn curious as to why... but Sasuke just kept _looking_ at him... to be more precise... kept looking at his mouth... lips... the same lips quirked at a corner forming a smirk.

Sasuke most probably didn't realise he's staring _hungrily_. Didn't realize he leaned closer till there was only a tiny gap between their faces and chests... a bit too close to be entirely innocent.

"Is your curiosity sated now, Sasuke?" he asked letting his amusement show in his voice, he felt Sasuke shiver deciding it might be because his breath tickled Sasuke's neck, but the delicate hands on his shoulders didn't leave, and Sasuke didn't pull back... instead Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them looking into his eye shaking the head in denial once more.

"No?" he gasped out this time purely surprised and confused... Sasuke remained still staring in his eyes.

What did they say... curiosity killed the poor kitten... right.

He smiled realising that Sasuke saw it for the first time and that's why the black eyes glued on his lips, Sasuke's mouth parted ever so slightly.

"Deal between you and me Sasuke-kun. You tell me exactly what you want and I promise you will get It." he meant it.

"Anything?" Sasuke breathed and Kakashi was sure by now for all hundred percent that his bellowed student had some naughty wishes as well... he was all too willing to play the teacher.

"Anything." he confirmed still smiling a small reassuring smile.

Sasuke flinched suddenly and the black eyes went wider. "I'll better go!"

Kakashi had only a millisecond to decide his actions, he grabbed on the thin arm pulling and turning Sasuke back to face him, he made sure their lips are a hair away, just to close the distance the next heartbeat.

Sasuke gasped sharply feeling his lips but it was okay because Sasuke wasn't pulling away, Sasuke's thin hands laid on his naked shoulders grasping them hard with those delicate fingers.

Kakashi barely held his wanting moan inside, those lips were so soft and kissable, he sneaked his tongue out licking on the lower lip, nicely asking for entrance, even though he realised someone as Sasuke might deny because of what Sasuke was like and because Sasuke might simply not understand what he wanted.

He was right, Sasuke shivering against him didn't open the mouth even if the hands on his shoulders did nothing to get him away, that he translated in his favour.

He pushed his wet tongue parting the plump lips forcefully, Sasuke emitted a strange half strangled whimper, he thought his tongues attack startled the boy, Sasuke gasped that way giving him an opening wide enough for him to push his tongue further in the sweet mouth, and was Sasuke sweet, he growled roaming his tongue around feeling Sasuke's lean body press into his, okay so Sasuke wasn't exactly repulsed.

He realised there won't be a way back but still he pulled on Sasuke's arms forcing the slim body downwards till Sasuke had to sit on his knees straddling him since he was kneeling it was comfortable when Sasuke dared to wrap the thin arms around his neck and the slender legs around his waist, he appreciated the feeling very much, the feeling of Sasuke's small form pressing against him so fully and suggestively, he appreciated Sasuke's little shy tongue pushing on his and he appreciated the little cute whimper the sweet boy emitted when his strong hands laid on Sasuke's hips and pulled in till their crotches met.

He pulled back thinking that Sasuke might need some air and once more he was right, Sasuke never opening the coal black eyes gasped for air and Kakashi had a chance to observe Sasuke's reddish cheeks, the black eyelashes fluttering on closed eyelids, the perfect nose and the wet lips parted, the delicate chin wet from their joined saliva... the sight was lovely, his hands started to stroke Sasuke's back sneaking under the black shirt, feeling the soft and flawless skin.

He watched Sasuke's black eyes open half way and look at him a bit hazed, he couldn't believe that it was the rebellious Sasuke in his arms seeming so willing and accepting of his touches.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke breathed out but Kakashi didn't give Sasuke a chance to say that this of course was wrong, he knew it already, he pressed his mouth back on the smaller one once more forcing his tongue inside, groaning when Sasuke moaned in a helpless way, the thin arms around his neck pulled him in some more.

His hands meanwhile travelled down Sasuke's back and lower still till they grasped two delicate ass cheeks this time unable to stop his wanting sound, the flesh in his hands were so squeezable, so he did, his intimate touches though caused for Sasuke to squeak and try to part from the kiss squirming, and Sasuke of course succeeded because he was too busy to knead the ass cheeks in his hands to keep Sasuke in place.

The raven didn't try to get off of him, simply grabbed his wrists reaching behind trying to get his hands off of the round globes, he didn't budge instead he used the moment when Sasuke was leaning back he pressed his lips on the swan-like neck, starting to suck and kiss and lick with his hot tongue.

He kept away from the black mark on Sasuke's neck, even if he really wanted to lick it, he bit the soft neck and that's when the beauty on his lap moaned and released his wrists letting his hands keep squeezing, that's when Sasuke bucked the hips forward and he felt that Sasuke already is excited.

Sasuke's head fell back giving him better access to the soft pale neck, he took it and since he knew that he already managed to arouse Sasuke it was okay to touch that black mark now.

He wanted to lick it softly just to see Sasuke's reaction, but his own excitement got the best of him and he ended up closing his mouth on the seal and sucking it not very gently.

"Oh god!" Sasuke yelped, the small body in his arms jerked as he kept sucking, Sasuke's hips grinded into his roughly, Sasuke's hand went into his silver hair and fisted them, he pulled back giving the seal a soft lick before he searched Sasuke's face.

Sasuke was shaking, gasping for air, looking down Kakashi licked his lips seeing the bulge on the black shorts... Sasuke looking at him with the big black eyes half lidded and lusty, with the usually so pale cheeks red, the sight simply made him realise how much he wanted this.

Without words he grabbed on the ass cheeks to support Sasuke and stood up noticing the way Sasuke clutched at his shoulders, the black eyes never widening and never breaking away from his.

"Where you're taking me Kakashi?"

Oh, he did notice how the aroused boy forgot to add the 'sensei'.

"To the bed Sasuke." he replied letting out a naughty smirk, it vanished though when Sasuke's red face disappeared in his naked neck, he felt the little white teeth clamp on his neck, Sasuke was encouraging to say the least.

In the bedroom he didn't quite move for the bed straight away, he after all never expected for Sasuke to be so... responsive, and he after all was right now living through his fantasy. That's why he pressed the small body up against the wall.

He swallowed down the gasp Sasuke made when he pressed his body against the smaller one, his tongue trying to get Sasuke more aroused, hoping it's working. His hands stroked the sides brushing the black shirt up, he parted from the hot mouth just to pull the shirt off and throw it on the floor, his eyes roamed the flawless chest and the two rosy little nubs getting hard from the temperature change.

He absolutely adored the little moans coming from Sasuke when he sucked one of the pink little nubs in his mouth, and just for the record, Kakashi wasn't a gentle man, he sucked hard and if he wasn't absolutely retarded then Sasuke liked it just fine.

He treated the twin nub the same way earning few more sweet sounds and then he pulled back feeling his own eye go half lidded looking at the erected little nipples. Looking at Sasuke's aroused state, feeling Sasuke's cock press on his, it made him buck his hips forward grinding their arousals together hard.

Sasuke moaned the nimble fingers moved in his hair curling there as Sasuke threw the head back against the wall and moaned loudly. He decided then that it's a good time to move for the bed.

When Sasuke's back met with the silky sheets and he laid on top straddling Sasuke's legs keeping them closed tightly he leaned down and traced his hot tongue on Sasuke's ear.

"I can make you feel much better than this Sasuke, will you let me?" he whispered, his voice raspy from his excitement, he smiled when Sasuke under him clutched on his sides he felt the slender legs between his own trying to part, he knew the pressure might be becoming painful for Sasuke.

"Yes." it really was barely above a whisper but it was enough... he pushed up getting on Sasuke's side as he laid his hands on the black shorts popping the button open, Sasuke squirmed and whimpered but he didn't listen, he pulled the fly down and before Sasuke could stop him he pulled the shorts down the slender pale legs, Sasuke was so beautiful and the same Sasuke didn't have any underwear.

He didn't expect to see the beauty in all the naked glory so soon, but Sasuke was about to deny him that, sitting up and sneaking the thin hands for the groin surely to cover it.

Forcefully he grabbed both of Sasuke's wrists pressing them in the bed above the head, using one hand was enough because Sasuke surely wasn't trying his best to get free from him, the other hand he used to spread Sasuke's legs getting between them.

Staying on his knees he just held Sasuke in place and his eyes roamed the perfect body all through.

The flushed face, the smooth chest with the hard nipples, the neat stomach with the little belly button, the delicate pale hips, the coal black pubic hair and the hard leaking arousal standing proudly begging for some attention.

His eyes travelled to the junction where the hip joined with the leg and the slight little curves there, since he had his hand free it was the first thing he touched, gently this time feeling the flesh with his palm, Sasuke was so soft all through, so touchable.

"Don't be shy with me Sasuke, you really do have a perfect body." he whispered leaning down and stealing another kiss, he released Sasuke's wrists and supported himself on his elbows so their chests met and brushed together with their moves, he pulled away from the sweet lips and moved his mouth down Sasuke's jaw line and to the neck where he licked and sucked till Sasuke started to moan softly again, that's when he licked the black mark earning himself a wild shiver and the hips bucking up rubbing the hardness against his towel covered one.

Giving the mark another light lick he moved down worshiping the pale chest and the rosy nubs with his hot tongue, Sasuke by now was squirming under him, hands were in his silver hair, the little fingers curling.

Moving lower still his wet tongue traced the little belly button before he dipped the tip of his tongue in it circling.

"Ahh, Kakashi-sensei."

Lovely... his name moaned out sounded heavenly for him, growling out his pleasure he moved down and then he had to smirk naughty when his hot breath on the hard arousal caused Sasuke to gasp and push up on the elbows looking at him as he looked up meeting the black eyes with no shame.

"Don't hold back Sasuke-kun... no one else but you and me will hear or see anything." with that said he leaned down taking the hot tip of the erection in his salivating mouth, rolling his tongue all around it not giving Sasuke a chance to say or do anything else than moan and pull on his hair. He didn't mind.

He sucked gently just to get out more of the sweet bitterness taking the shaft deeper in his mouth, groaning when Sasuke arched for him, he was aware that Sasuke would cum quickly that urged him to take the cock fully in his mouth, right to the base till his nose pressed in the silky pubic hair. He started to suck harder and harder still when Sasuke growled and moaned together, the small hands in his hair pushing him down even when there was no more to take in his mouth, smirking inwardly he swallowed.

"Oh god...ahh Kakashi...I'm."

Kakashi's hands moved under Sasuke where he cupped the tender naked ass cheeks his middle finger sneaking to the little wrinkly hole he found between those soft globes, he was ecstatic when he pushed his finger till he felt the tight muscles ready to part for him, basically just putting a great deal of pressure on the lovely feeling hole, that's when a hot liquid started to spurt in his throat, he observed the delicate body arching and writhing with Sasuke's loud moans filling the room.

"Kakashi..." Sasuke moaned right after the last jet of the creamy substance was swallowed down by him, he pulled back sucking the erection clean before he kneeled up and took in the sight.

Sasuke probably couldn't blush any harder, breathing heavily with the black eyes closed and the smooth chest heaving, the hands down Sasuke's sides now having released his hair.

When he leaned back down over Sasuke the black eyes opened in slits.

"Good Sasuke?" he teased with a smile, Sasuke totally ignored his naughty expression nodding his head in approval.

"Next time try not to leave me bald." Sasuke looked at him shamefully but he grinned poking the little cute nose lightly. "Don't worry I'm just teasing you, I told you not to hold back and I meant it..." he added averting his eyes to Sasuke's chest that's why it caught him off-guard when the delicate fingers grabbed on his towel covered groin grasping his cock.

His hips bucked down, his eyes snapping to Sasuke looking half ashamed and ready to faint from shyness but Kakashi also saw some odd determination in the black eyes.

"I want to make you feel good too."

Okay, so that surprised him, greatly. Sasuke wanted to please him and who was he to deny. Or more like who was he to keep himself away from something like that when it's so freely offered, countless times he had fantasized about the little mouth taking him in, the little pink tongue licking him, the-

He realised that he had been spacing out when Sasuke so innocently squeezed his erection to get his attention back, he groaned his hips bucking down hard once more, his eyes meeting black.

"Let me suck it."

Oh god... surely Sasuke didn't realise how dirty it was what he offered so _innocently_... as if asking could he suck on a lollipop. However it worked nicely on his erection it throbbed and twitched in the small hand.

"Sasuke..." he choked out wondering should he refuse, could he even and then...why the hell should he?

"It's so big... let me taste it Kakashi-sensei."

Oh dear god, the kid was actually _dirty talking_!

Moaning he rolled on his back holding himself on his elbows watching Sasuke get up and sit with the little naked ass on his lower legs straddling them, Kakashi was already leaking with pre-come.

Sasuke's black eyes were shining as the pale hands grabbed on the towel and opened it, Kakashi watched the black eyes go wide and he bit on his lower lip begging for Sasuke not to freak out, but Sasuke leaned down with the hands firmly on his hips.

Kakashi groaned watching the little pink tongue poke out from the hot mouth and lick the tip experimentally, Sasuke slid the wet tongue over the very tip lightly gathering the shiny pearls of pre-come and then pulled the pink tongue back in the mouth, tasting him.

Then Kakashi surprised himself by moaning rather loudly when the small hot mouth took the big tip of his erection inside and sucked, hard. He grabbed on Sasuke's hair, the kid apparently thought something is wrong because the black eyes looked at him with the tip still in the mouth.

Kakashi was squirming and choking on his moans not to let them out, his hand pushed Sasuke down slowly. "T-take it deeper." he murmured and groaned when he was sucked into the hot mouth deeper, Sasuke's cheeks flaring and the black eyes still looking at him, this was mind-blowing.

But Sasuke whined when he was in the hot mouth halfway, the lovely mouth releasing his arousal with a sound. He observed Sasuke lick the plump lips the eyes on his now wet and proudly standing cock.

"Did I do bad?"

Just for the record Sasuke asked that question a bit too _innocently, _the little devil knew. Sasuke had somehow managed to peak in his perverted book...

He will ask later, for now he had more important _hard_ matters to attend to.

"No Sasuke-kun, get back to it."

The plump lips wrapped around his length taking him deep straight away the hot tongue pressing and rubbing on the vein on the underside.

"That's right Sasuke...harder." an ecstatic smile blossomed on his lips when Sasuke obeyed, sucking him roughly, he used his hand in the black tresses to push and pull Sasuke speeding up till the pace got rough and he was close to his peak, his eyes never leaving the sight of his cock disappearing in the small mouth stretching the pink lips, the crimson cheeks hollowing, sucking sounds fulfilling the scene.

When Sasuke's hand laid on his balls and fondled them he was convinced that he is _not_ abusing Sasuke, Sasuke surely had had some sexual educating literature it would seem. Well, he was grateful... he was ready to fill the little mouth with his seed, he was ready to let it go, but he pulled Sasuke away earning a growl.

"Sh Sasuke, Now lick it." he demanded groaning when the pink little tongue poked out licking the tip and the sides just to suck on the base and then go back to the tip dipping the tip of the tongue in the slit making him squirm and making him pull on the black hair harshly to open the little mouth wider.

He didn't think he would get a version of Sasuke little naughty slut, he wasn't prepared mentally. But this was absolutely making him crazy.

He pushed up suddenly. "Get up!" another demand that was fulfilled instantly, Sasuke followed him out of the bed, when he was standing beside the bed he pulled Sasuke close by the arm leaning down he clamped his teeth on Sasuke's lower lip noticing that Sasuke was already hard again, from sucking him... lovely, just lovely.

"Get on your knees and finish it." he growled out loving he moan that came from Sasuke when he released the plump lip and pushed on Sasuke's shoulders, he didn't have to use too much force though because Sasuke willingly got on the fluffy carpet on his knees and before Kakashi could say anything more his hot arousal already was half way in the hot wet mouth that sucked him hard.

His hand in the raven hair kept Sasuke's head steadily in the place as he started to thrust his hips slowly and shallowly, the whole reason why he got out of the bed so he could nicely fuck the little mouth.

"Look at me." he groaned and bucked his hips forward when Sasuke looked up to him and kept looking.

Watching the beautiful face his moves got rougher creating squishy sounds in Sasuke's mouth now when he pushed deep, euphoric, noticing that Sasuke didn't show any discomfort.

He dared to snap his hips forward and push his length unforgivably deep feeling the throat around his tip constrict, Kakashi was in heaven.

"Ahh damn... you take it well, Sasuke." He moaned out keeping himself buried in the wet mouth enjoying when Sasuke moaned at his praise, another mind-blowing quality was that Sasuke didn't mind his dirty talk, the hell Sasuke started it.

"Swallow."

Sasuke did just that and then wriggled the hot tongue around him, he pulled Sasuke's head away and they both gasped for air but for different reasons.

"Open your mouth wide." he mumbled and when Sasuke complied he grabbed the base of his cock he rubbed the tip on the plump lips, the red cheeks got it too leaving streaks of his pre-come behind, he pushed his erection in the open mouth shallowly rubbing the tip on the inside of the red cheek and all the while Sasuke was looking up at him as if waiting for his load.

"Mh I'm gonna cum so hard Sasuke...all over your pretty face." he grunted and then after his words Sasuke averted the black eyes on his cock and moaned poking the tongue out, he shivered that was what he was about to demand next.

That little thing was his undoing, grabbing his cock firmly he started to spurt his creamy seed on the wet tongue, groaning and moaning he pumped himself getting his hot essence on the plump lips and Sasuke's chin as well.

Breathing heavily he smeared his juices with the tip of his shaft on the reddish lips, Sasuke pulled the tongue back in the mouth swallowing the liquid that was on it just to sneak it back out and lap at the tip cleaning it.

When Sasuke had swallowed the most of it, he pulled the boy up and licked the hot cheeks clean of his come never swallowing instead he pressed his mouth on Sasuke's and forced the liquid in Sasuke's mouth where it was swallowed down, groaning he mingled their tongues together after that and stopped the forbidden dance only when Sasuke squirmed for oxygen.

That's when they parted with a string of drool hanging and snapping between them, he turned Sasuke around and his arms wrapped around the delicate chest as he grabbed on Sasuke's ass cheek with his other hand squeezing roughly earning a moan. He leaned down till his lips met with the shell of Sasuke's ear.

"Stick your little pretty ass up for me." he pushed Sasuke over the bed till Sasuke had no choice but to crawl on the bed on all fours, Kakashi spread the slender legs widely spanking the ass cheeks hard when Sasuke tried to close them and turn around.

"Stay like that. It will be okay, don't worry."

Sasuke did... groaning shamefully but still did as told.

Kakashi smirked, soon Sasuke will groan in different ways, he got on his knees before the bed with Sasuke's little backside right before his face, his hands on the fleshy globes kneaded and his thumbs traced the little pretty hole, his breathing hitching when the wrinkled opening twitched, that sight made him grasp Sasuke's ass cheeks roughly with both hands as he spread the globes watching the pink opening stretching out slightly, that's when he leaned forward pressing his wet tongue on it.

Shocked, explosive gasps escaped Sasuke as kakashi licked the opening firmly and pressingly teasing the centre with the very tip of his tongue.

He spread the ass cheeks almost brutally pushing his tongue in the little opening surprised when Sasuke moaned shocked and pushed the little ass on his tongue.

"Ah Kakashi-sensei...ahh." Sasuke kept moaning while he kept thrusting his wet appendage in the snug channel, he made sure he pushes it as deeply as he could and then wriggled it around in there as best as he could loving the sounds coming from the shivering mess on the bed. Just to make it better he spanked the ass cheeks hard, the already tight heat constricting around his tongue.

He pulled back gasping for air watching the pink pucker twitch with the pretty reddened ass wriggling for him.

"Mh Sasuke-kun, you like it don't you?" the pervert kicked in.

"Yes... yes I do, want more!"

Uh, mind-fucking-blowing! Hearing that he spanked the little ass hard. "Told you, you will have to ask nicely when it comes to me Sasuke!"

"Please sensei, more..."

Kakashi's dreams were fulfilled, almost...

Growling like a wild animal he leaned forward closing his mouth over the pink pucker sucking hard feeling his already fully hard erection twitch.

"Ah K-Kakashi..."

"Lovely!" he praised, pulling back watching the reddened pucker he licked his three fingers sticking them in his mouth, when they were wet all through he pulled them out sticking the first one straight into the little pucker watching his finger go deeper slowly and listening to Sasuke moaning, he wriggled the digit inside to his knuckle and felt the tight walls. Feeling his cock getting impatient to get where his finger was being squeezed so deliciously.

"Mh Sasuke... I'm going to enjoy this so much, so tight you are." Kakashi commented peaking between Sasuke's spread legs smirking about the hard leaking arousal hanging in-between them. As long as Sasuke liked this, it was all good.

Since he had widened the opening with his tongue he slid the second finger inside having to struggle to get it in there but it apparently didn't hurt the boy, because he heard only a soft kind of encouraging moan. He went slowly yet steadily, the last thing he wanted was to hurt the fragile looking being.

"Kakashi-sensei, your fingers feel good too."

He added the third.

"That's right Sasuke... keep telling me how you feel." he praised his excellent student pushing his digits in the now already widened hole rougher than before noticing the little ass pushing back slightly, smirking he licked his other hands index finger and caught the beauty off-guard completely when he slid it over the black mark on Sasuke's neck.

"A-aahh... ohh!"

Kakashi was smiling with a dumb face. That damn mark was the same thing as a sweet spot, just so very reachable. He pulled his hand back from the mark and grabbed Sasuke's hip pushing his fingers deeply, stroking the inner walls with his fingertips searching for the real spot.

"Kakashi-sensei, touch it again, please! It felt so _good_."

"Patience.." he husked out, crooking his fingers into Sasuke's ass and pushed them deeply and for the first time he heard his little gorgeous boy scream out from pleasure, the whole lean body shivered and convulsed. Sasuke seemingly did his best to wriggle on his digits, he let it happen enjoying the view and then hitting the same spot he stroked the black mark as well.

And then he could only keep stroking the black mark and keep his fingers deeply in Sasuke because Sasuke was cuming, the hot liquid splashing on the sheets.

Never in his fantasies had Kakashi imagined that Sasuke might be so responsive to pleasure.

"Ahh sensei..." Sasuke rode it out convulsing but stayed in the position, smirking Kakashi pulled his fingers out.

He stood up leaning over the delicate form, his lips nipped the exposed shoulders slowly sneaking to the black mark just to arouse Sasuke all anew but he didn't quite get there.

"Kakashi-sensei, please." Sasuke whispered pushing the ass back rubbing the cheeks on his hardness making him groan, the words however made him straighten up and grab on the small hips firmly.

"Sasuke, it will hurt a bit..." he warned.

"Don't care... I want it."

Whatever Sasuke wanted was his duty to fulfil it.

He pushed the tip of his cock inside groaning at the incredible tightness, Sasuke hissed so he pushing himself inside in one thrust leaned down and stopped Sasuke's screaming by licking and biting on the black mark.

"Oh god!" Sasuke whimpered, Kakashi fell over Sasuke when the pale arms gave in and Sasuke's chest met the sheets with the cheek flush on the sheets.

Kakashi kept still and didn't touch the black mark anymore now with Sasuke's ass sticking in the air he had to push up just to look at the thrilling sight of his erection buried in the pink hole, stretching it beautifully, the sight was lovely, the ass so delicate and his cock so big, he groaned stroking the reddened ass cheeks gently.

"Al right Sasuke... relax, it will get better I promise." he assured pulling out slowly with his eyes trained on their joining point as he pushed back inside just as slowly and just as deeply as before.

He was ready to repeat this as long as necessary for Sasuke to feel good but it didn't take long till he heard the first low moan, he looked at Sasuke's profile smiling about the red cheeks and the parted mouth, the black eyes closed with the long eyelashes kissing the red cheeks, the black hair all messed and so sexy. He started to push inside harder noticing that the perfect ass stated to buck back on him, Sasuke's moans got louder as he started to go faster.

"Ah, it feels good..."

Sasuke was definitely perfect for him no doubt about that, he spanked the perfect creature and slammed in hard pulling the bony hips hard to get deeper.

Sasuke screamed and he knew he hit the right spot.

Kakashi set up a hard and steady pace for both of them.

"You Like that Sasuke-kun, hm?" he husked pounding in hard when Sasuke screamed out an almost incoherent 'yes sensei'. He grabbed Sasuke's wrists and stopped the hands tearing the sheets he put the hands on Sasuke's own red ass cheeks. "Spread your little pretty ass for me."

He felt like cumming right then when the thin fingers grabbed on the fleshy globes parting them roughly, he could see Sasuke's ecstatic face when he using the advantage of Sasuke's hands drove deeper and harder than before.

Kakashi didn't stop, he kept beating the lovely ass listening to Sasuke's screams and watching his huge length being repeatedly swallowed by the stretching pink hole watched Sasuke's fingers twitch and dig in the ass cheeks roughly but Sasuke apparently loving this never let go.

Animalistic.

"Tell me how you like that Sasuke-kun."

"Yes, yes I do... ahh sensei, I love it."

"Mh, that's right Sasuke, you love it." he never faltered with the rough pace leaning forward he grabbed on Sasuke's shoulders pulling the sweaty body up. Kakashi entangled his hand in the black tresses turning Sasuke's head, Sasuke's hands moved behind and around his neck, curling the fingers in his hair, drool slid down Sasuke's cheek indicating a pleasure caused senseless state.

Sasuke was driving him crazy, Kakashi had never felt so good in his whole life.

His fingers wrapped around Sasuke's leaking cock, he pumped it harshly earning loud moans.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I'll be fucking you senseless every day... you feel so damn good!"

"Yes... only you, no one else...ever."

Hearing that he could only lean down sucking on the black mark roughly as he rocked his hips into Sasuke's ass hard and kept doing It as he felt a hot liquid on his hand and felt the heat clamp on his cock, the delicate body convulsing and Sasuke screamed his name out loudly and shamelessly.

Sasuke turned the head enough to stick the little pink tongue out and lick on his lips sloppily.

Kakshi...he filled the perfect ass with his juices growling Sasuke's name, letting the tightness milk him, it was a while before his hips stopped jerking forward harshly rocking Sasuke's body.

when their movements finally died down he heard Sasuke sigh shakily, he held the small body as it went limp, he had to wait a moment to pull out of Sasuke, because the beauty was still clamped down on him, but when he managed he laid Sasuke down rolling on his back as well, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

A dumb smile played on his lips... the day had only just begun.

"No sleeping Sasuke, I'm sure it wasn't your limit." he teased ignoring that his words came out shakily.

Kakashi chuckled when Sasuke pushed up on the elbows and looked in his face tilting the head to the side a bit, looking so cute.

"Kakashi-sensei, you were serious when you said you will be doing this...a lot."

It wasn't even a question, it was statement and he chuckled lifting his arm and pulling Sasuke closer till the hot cheek pressed on his chest, he brushed the black damp hair.

Whatever the future brings for Sasuke and him he will take it and live through it, remembering them like this, cuddled, trusting... and even if the fate leads them astray he will know that no one... not a single soul will be able to give Sasuke what he did... he was Sasuke's first and nothing could change that... even if he would want to be the last one as well.

_Fin..._

_An: thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think._


End file.
